kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Human-Type Roidmude
The is a unique type of Low-Class Roidmude seperate from the 108 tally. Only two are known to exist: Chase, designated Proto-Zero, and the initially coreless body, Cyberoid ZZZ. Because of the fact that these units were not installed with Banno's evil chip , they lack the ability to evolve, either by themselves or by synchronizing with human emotions. Due to this, they achieve their Advanced Forms through "unnatural" means. However, they are still incapable of achieving Super Evolution due to that stage's reliance on a Roidmude's chosen emotion, making them ineligible of joining the Promised Number. Unlike the primary three types of Roidmude, the Human-Type has no personal Viral Cores, with Chaser and Lupin using the specially made Chaser Viral Cores and Lupin Blade Viral Core respectively. Due to this, Human-Types would not be able to assume a Giant Roidmude form, nor would they be able to assume a Fusion Evolution State due to the lack of a Neo Viral Core as well as the aforementioned inability to synchronize with human emotions. As of episode 45, this race is officially declared extinct with Chase's death. A blank Human-Type body was later created by Rinna Sawagami and Kyu Saijo, intended to be used for Chase's revival. However, Heart was revived in this body instead, with the cores of Brain and Medic in Shift Heartron being able to briefly utilize this body too. Heart was still able to access his Super Evolution State in this body. However this body lacked other abilites such as Heavy Acceleration. Heart's mobility while using this body was controlled via a special device used by Genpachiro Otta. The Roidmude body reverted back to its original state when the cores of Heart, Brain and Medic faded away. Human-Type Roidmudes KRDr-Roidmude_000.png|Proto-Zero ZZZZZZ.png|Cyberoid ZZZ Blank_Roidmude_Body.png|Heart Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. Notes *Human-type Roidmudes are the only type of Roidmudes whose type name is written in kanji instead of katakana. *Unlike other Roidmude types, only one suit existed to represent all members of the Human-Type Roidmudes, having gone through a history of modifications, from Cyberoid to Proto-Zero. *This is the first Roidmude type to have its entire race eliminated. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **''Kamen Rider Drive: The Challenge from Lupin'' **Episode 11: Who Can Prevent the Dark Christmas Eve? **Episode 15: When Will These Feelings Reach You? **Episode 25: Why Has a New Battle Started? **Episode 26: Where is Chaser Going? **Episode 28: Why Were the Families Targeted? **Episode 31: Why Did the Important Memories Disappear? **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga'' ***''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser'' ***''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart'' Category:Roidmudes Category:Human Monsters